Davian helgande
DM Handle Description Eye Color: Deep blue Hair Color: Light brown Height: 5'6" Weight: 150 lbs Age: 17 Place of Origin: Cairhien Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 0 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: hand and a half sword Secondary Weapon: throwing knives Tertiary Weapon: hand to hand History Davian was born in Cairhien, though to what parents he could not say. His Parents at birth had given him up to a relatively successful merchant because they could not take care of him. Though Davian was never granted status as the Merchant's son, still, the man treated him well enough and took care of him. The Merchant's sons however were not as gracious to Davian and used every opportunity to make his life miserable. As Davian grew older, he learned to lie and decieve people more as a self defense against host's sons, though from his time helping the Merchant Davian learned that his skills at deception came in handy when bargaining. In many ways Davian's whole life became a deception. Everything Davian did became an attempt for people to immediately dismiss him out of mind, with the exception of dress and grooming. Davian soon became old enough to assume the responsibilities of helping the merchant in his trade as a place to supply travelers. It was a tough job to make money in, since travelers were usually very knowledgeable on where prices should be, but the merchant had managed to be semi-successful in the past, and now with Davian's help began to become even more so. Davian began to tell tales that would soften the travelers hearts and allow them to spare another coin or two on the price of an item. Occasionally Davian would lie on the quality of an item, though he always tried to be careful about that, especially around the Merchant. The Merchant never liked the idea of lying in that regard...but one day Davian noticed a particularly promising target that seemed gullible and sold off a number of supplies to a traveling merchant and his guards that were not up to quality.Later in the day, as Davian was making a run back home to store the money from their midday savings, he came back to find the shop in a shambles and the Merchant bearing down on him. "You did it again didn't you...don't you see! This is why I didn't want you selling off products like that! They told me what you did. They demanded the money back, but you had gone off to home already...so they took what they wanted and destroyed the rest. Davian...it's time for you to leave. You're of age now and need to learn to make your own way in the world." "But.." "No buts, my mind is made up. I have taken care of you all these years, but I cannot have you interfering in our family affairs. My sons will now assist me. You can take the rest of the day to pack your things. I'll see you off in the morning." Davian went home in shock at what was happening. He packed a number of good changes of clothes, taking care to make sure they wouldn't collect too many wrinkles. No matter what, Davian knew that appearances were important. He made sure to pack soap too as well a comb, and a very small mirror. Then he got to the other necessary travel gear. He finished early and so sat thinking about what he could do...Wait, The Aes Sedai in Tar Valon would hear causes of justice...or so he had heard from travelers...perhaps they would hear his case. He knew that he wouldn't get off the hook of course, but maybe they'd somehow fix the problems with the shop for the Merchant. After all, the man had been good to him and deserved better. Davian slept fitfully that night, dreaming of the rumors he had heard of Tar Valon. In the morning the merchant saw him off. He wasn't as cold towards him as the day before, but still was insistent that Davian leave. They shook hands and Davian left to Tar Valon. Getting outside the city walls took a while, and left Davian realizing he was going to get very tired, as well as probably dusty if he kept this up. Smiling to himself, Davian suddenly started limping down the road. It was only a few minutes thereafter that a farmer came asking after why a young lad looking so nice, would be limping down a country road. Davian invented a tale of being set on by bandits and them taking his horse and beating him with the quarterstaff on the hip. He told the man he was headed to Tar Valon to ask for help on the situation as the things they had taken were valuable to his father. "Well you're in luck." The farmer said. "I'm headed that way myself...normally I'd steer clear of those witches mind you...but my wife is sick and...well I'll take a nice young man like you there myself." Davian thanked the man and rode the rest of the way there in the back of the cart, Taking care to remember to limp whenever he got down to help the farmer or to make camp. The day before he and the farmer were to enter Tar Valon, Davian washed himself, and helped the farmer to make himself presentable in return for having given him a ride all that way. That morning Davian appeared and made his case. It was turned down, the reason that was given being that he had caused it, so he needed to fix it. Knowing however that he couldn't return until he had made his own way, Davian wandered the Tower grounds marveling at the beauty of it all and trying to figure out what to do with his life now...until he heard a strange clacking sound coming from what seemed to be an open field. Curious, Davian headed over to see a number of men stripped to the waste fighting with all kinds of weapons. It was amazing the skill these men had with their weapons, and they moved so fast! Thinking back Davian remembered times when it would have been nice to have a sword around that he knew how to use. He continued to watch for a while and then gathered the courage to ask one of the people who was resting..."excuse me, but do you think you could teach me how to fight like that?" "I cannot do that, however, if you talk to the mistress of trainees, you can sign up to join us a learn. It's just over that way. Go down to your..." The man gave the directions and in a few minutes Davian found himself in front of a door making a decision that could change his future. Knocking, Davian entered. "Excuse me, but I was directed here by one of the men fighting out there in that clearing, they said I could talk to you about learning to fight?" Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:WS 0 Category:Trainee